


Day Ten: Arms

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Kudos: 3
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day Ten: Arms

Sonic’s arms  _ stretched _ . They stretched and the feeling was indescribable.

He’s pulled and stretched muscles before, constant running and fights making this inevitable, but this stretch was different. He could feel the Dark Gaia energy, a spark of familiarity comparable to Chaos energy. 

And yet it was unfamiliar, stretching before his runs nothing like this.

It’d take some getting used to.


End file.
